


No clue

by sakurachiyos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachiyos/pseuds/sakurachiyos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first fanfic I ever wrote, I cringe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No clue

It was a beautiful day and the sun shone like a halo outside of the walls. Levi lazed on the grass alongside Furlan and Isabel. Their was a sweet aroma in the air as the strongest soldier ran his fingertips along the green grass.

“Hey Levi, did you kill Erwin yet?” Furlan asked as he crossed his arms. “We don’t have all day." 

Isobel pouted. "Leave Levi alone! He’ll get the job done!”

Furlan let out a frustrated sigh as he glanced at Levi “Well? Did you finish the job? We have a lot at stake with this assignment." 

Without warning, Isabel’s head detached from her body and Furlan vanished. Levi’s breath hitched as the grass around him began to burn. 

"What the…” he swore, as a titan emerged and made its way to him. 

His hands reached at his hips for a sword. To Levi’s mounting alarm, he could not find his equipment. 

“FURLAN! ISABEL!” he howled, as the titan grabbed his head. Struggling to breathe, he flailed at the titan in a futile attempt. Hot tears seared his skin as he inhaled the sour stench of the titans breath. He was nearing the titans mouth and a heightening fear impaled him from moving. The titan’s mouth clamped down on him and he woke, saturated in a pool of his own sweat. 

Hanji Zoe eyed the short man curiously as she smiled. “You’re finally up!" 

It had been a week since Erwin had persuaded Levi to join the Survey Corps. A week since his best friends and only family had died. An ache had persisted in his head all week and he had been having nightmares since that day.

"What are you doing in my room Shitty Glasses?” Levi frowned, annoyed at the idea that she had been here for some time. 

Hanji wrung her hands in a nervous manner. “Well you see, Moblit is on a date and I need somebody else to fill in for him during work.”

Levi tilted his head, unsure of what the eccentric woman wanted. “Its a Saturday.” he stated. 

The woman laughed nervously. “Yeah, but I kind of put off a few things and Erwin wants them tomorrow.”

Levi scowled. “Why are you asking me for help?" 

Hanji’s smile fazed "Well a majority of the Survey Corps already has plans made for Valentines Day…” she paused as Levi’s scowl deepened. “I’m guessing somebody like you already has plans…” she trailed off abruptly.

Levi smirked. “I’m single Shitty Glasses.”

Hanji’s face turned a shade of red that could be described as the colour of titan’s blood. “Thats not what I meant–”

Levi cut her off. “Fine, I’ll help you if you buy me tea afterwards.”

The scientist looked overjoyed. “Really? Thank you so much!”

An hour later, Levi knocked on the door of Hanji’s study. “Come in!” her voice carried to his ears. 

Levi walked in, nearly slipping on the mass of papers scattered across the rug. Shelves of books lined the walls of the room. A small desk sat in the corner with papers threatening to spill over. Hanji herself was sitting with her back to a bookshelf, reading a tattered book. 

“What the shit Hanji?” he exclaimed. Hanji payed little attention to him as she rifled through the pages of a thick book. Levi furrowed his brows in annoyance. That woman wasn’t listening to him. “Hey Shitty Glasses.” he tried again but she was immersed in the book. 

Levi strode over to the shelf and sat beside her. “What do I have to do?” he asked. “Other than clean this pigsty you call a workspace.” 

Hanji shushed the soldier and held the book up excitedly. “Look at this Levi!” she pointed to a picture of white land. 

“What is that?” he asked. Hanji gave Levi a look of disbelief. “This is one of the many wonders that lay outside the walls!”

Levi grabbed the book from the bibliophile and flipped through the pages. The images fascinated him as he ran his finger along a picture of a field filled with flowers. 

“Anybody who saw this would die happily.” Hanji’s eyes softened. 

“Yeah.” Levi murmured, fingering the worn-out pages of the book. “They would." 

Hanji stood up and stretched and held out her hand for Levi. Putting the book back on the shelf, he took Hanji’s soft hand and rose. It was surprisingly soft for somebody who had gone through military training. Finally standing, he realized that he was still gripping her hand. He curtly let it fall to her side. 

Clearing his throat, he questioned Hanji "So what do you need help with?” Hanji looked at him for a second, lost. “Remember why you were waiting in my room?” he continued. 

Hanji slapped her hand to her forehead. “I forgot to tell you! I begged Erwin for an extension and he granted it." 

A muscle in Levi’s jaw twitched and he was overcome with the notion to slap the insufferable woman. She just stared at him in anticipation of his response. Levi sighed. What would he do for the rest of the day? Wallow in his regrets? 

"Well?” Hanji probed.

Levi looked Hanji straight in the eye “Let’s go to the cafe.You still owe me a cup of tea.”

Hanji’s eyes widened in stupefaction. “What?”

Levi smiled “But I’m guessing somebody like you already has plans.”

Hanji smiled back at him, chocolate brown eyes glimmering. “Well, there’s tea waiting.” she stated as she hooked her arm with this and they walked out of the room together. 

At the cafe, Hanji was in love. There were pastries, cookies and all sort of treats displayed in the window. Levi inhaled the sweet scent of flour and whistled while the two waited in line. She fished out the money for the tea from her pocket and placed it on the counter. Frowning, she stared at the tea, then at the cookies. 

“What is it Hanji?” he asked softly. 

Hanji shook her head. “I don’t have enough for a cookie for myself…”

Levi nodded. “That’s fine. I was kidding about the tea. Sort of.”

Hanji furiously shook her head again. “No. I promised you tea so I’m going to buy you some.”

Levi reached into his own pocket and pulled out a few coins. “Fine. I’ll buy you the cookie and you buy me the tea.” Before Hanji could object, Levi handed the cash to the man at the register and grabbed a cookie for Hanji. 

A few minutes later, Levi was seated in one of the chairs at the cafe, facing Hanji. “What do you think?” he motioned to the cookie. 

Hanji clasped her hands together, unable to contain her joy. “I don’t think I could eat it. It’s so beautiful!” 

Levi reached over and broke off a piece of the cookie. “Then I will.” Putting the piece in his mouth, he was pleased at how sweet it was. He took a sip of the tea and wiped his mouth with his cravat. When he looked up, he saw tears dancing on the edge of Hanji’s lower lashes. "I knew you were an abnormal, but crying over a cookie is weird, even for you.“ Levi joked. 

Hanji stared at the steam rising from Levi’s teacup. "I promised them.” she spoke softly. “What are you talking about?” Levi was confused. Choking out a sob, Hanji replied “Furlan and Isabel." 

With those words, Levi was bought back to the time of training with his friends. They may have been accepted into the Survey Corps, but the trio had been ostracized in those days. Only Hanji had been brave enough to talk to the thugs from the underground. Her kindness had won the hearts of his late friends, and now threatened to engulf him.

"I promised them a meal if they came back alive but…” Hanji sobbed. 

Levi reached out and gently squeezed her hand. “They didn’t.” he finished, tears seeping through his usually calm mask of a face. “Let’s get out of here.” he coaxed her as they left the cafe.

Outside, Hanji became a crying mess. “I’m sorry I bought it up.” the scientist exclaimed through ragged gasps. 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of a way to get the woman to stop wailing woman. “Please don’t cry Hanji, please.” Hanji’s tears kept flowed like blood through veins. 

At this rate, Levi thought, I’m going to have a breakdown myself. Without thinking, Levi pulled Hanji into a fierce hug. Unfazed, he felt Hanji’s chin hover over his hair. He felt her entire body tremble and heave alongside his and he let his tears fall too. 

“How many people have to die at the hands of the titans?” She sobbed in anguish while Levi stroked her back gently. 

“Shh. Shhh.” he cooed into her ear. “Someday, we’ll see a world beyond those walls Hanji, won’t we?” 

Hanji’s breaths became more steady. Regaining her composure, Hanji pulled out of Levi’s arms. A wavering smile flitted across her face. “Damn right we will!” she smiled. 

Walking back to the Survey Corps base, a wave of realization hit washed over Levi. 

He wanted to see the outside world and he wanted to see it with this abnormal woman. “Hey Hanji?” he asked, hand slipping into hers. 

Hanji tilted her head to face him “What?” 

Levi took a breath, choosing his words carefully. “Don’t die before we see the outside world.” 

They walked in silence for a while until Hanji responded. “I won’t if you don’t” They shared a smile walking hand in hand. “Happy Valentines Day Levi.” Hanji said as she left for her room. 

“You too Hanji, you too.” he said, before retreating to his room. The sun shone like a halo outside the walls and someday, Levi would see it, alongside Hanji Zoe.


End file.
